FloraFauna
by Eevee96-to-go
Summary: This is story about two cats named Flora and Fauna.


A dreary night loomed over the Land as the sun and moon wrestled for the spot over this stretch. Two blurs, one grey and one humongous brown, flew past the dull, grey series of buildings and apartments and oh, so many alleyways.

The grey blur, which looked to be about a cat, jumped on a picket fence, which sank from its pure white to dull grey as the sunset, looked back as the other big, brown blur, which looked to be about a dog, tried it's hardest to snuffle up the picket fence, which was now fully grey.

Two small kitten-fluffed heads popped out of a deteriorated tree, which smelled strongly of burnt flesh and death.

The smaller one wrinkled her lovely pink nose and complained in disgust, "Eww… What is a that smell…"

The other one of the kits, obviously the bigger one, cuffed her gently around her kit-fluff filled ear and scolded, "shhh… Be quiet Flora… NOW!" Flora scrunched her muzzle and lowered her ears.

"Okay… Sheesh… You don't have to be so harsh Fauna…" Flora murmured. Fauna softened her amber eyes. " You know i'm just trying to look out for you-" Her sentence was cut off by a _screech_ then a _splatter_.

Flora screeched as tears ran down her face, staining her Caramel-dipped fur and making it darker than it already was as she stared horribly at the grey cat, lying on the moist ground, red oozing out on the floor.

Before she could last a heartbeat screaming, Fauna cupped her paw over Flora's mouth. Flora could obviously see that Fauna have been crying, judging from the dark stains leading from her eyes to her cheekbones.

"S-sh...Yy-you have t-to be q-quiet…" Fauna mewed as her throat stung every time she mewed a word.

"B-b-b-but dad-" Flora sniffled right before Fauna interrupted her.

"We have to go now," Fauna mewed sternly. "And I mean NOW." Fauna shook her pelt as if there was something uncomfortable in her fur.

"Okay." Flora mewed as she got to her paws and started to walk out of the tree. But before Flora could move one more step, Fauna stop her and whispered, "Stop. Dog."

"It's okay," Flora said as she whipped the tuft of fur on her head. "I'll just entice him my beeeautifuuuul looks."

Fauna rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go." She dropped down so her underbelly fur was nearly brushing the dirt. Flora did the same.

Crunch… Crunch… Went the dirt as it rolled off the two she-cat's underbellies onto the moist ground.

"Ready… Set… GO GO GO! Fauna dashed out of the tree followed by Flora, who was already panting.

"C'mon, will you hurry up-" in just a heartbeat, Fauna felt like everything was taken away from her as Flora was being swung in the air. Fauna screeched out a nonsensical phrase as flora was being whipped around like a vine, limp and weak, as the dog glared in satisfaction.

Just as Fauna was about to act, a sleek grey blur rammed into the dog as it barely even recognized what just happened. As the dog crashed to the ground, a dappled grey shape carried Flora by her tiny, bony scruff. Fauna whipped around her head trying to make sense of what just happened when the sleek blur, which now look like a cat, brushed his tail against Fauna while mewing, " you need to go please towards the other cat…-" he drifted her tail from Fauna to the direction of the other cat, the dappled grey one who was still carrying Flora by her scuff. "-So you need to go towards her and you'll be safe…"

Fauna nodded and raced towards the cat. The cat looked sweetly at Fauna and mewed, "My name is Rain… Come on darling, let's get out of here."

Fauna opened her mouth to make a silent mew and, like Rain knew what Fauna was thinking, Rain mewed softly, "I know darling, it's going to be all right… We'll take care of you good… I'll see to her when we get home…"

Fauna felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't care. "H-h-he's…" Fauna swallowed. "…Dead…" She started sobbing.

Rain wrapped her tail around Fauna. "Oh, there, there honey… It's okay…"

Fauna stopped sobbing and did a silent whimper and Rain nodded and mewed, "Ok… Let's go…"


End file.
